In domestic type dishwasher machines the control panel is usually arranged at a height accessible by small children. If the dishwasher is operated accidentally by a child, and e.g. the water supply is not turned on, the dishwasher may be damaged. As well, if during a machine cycle, an incorrect control is started, the damage caused by such an action can be very costly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dishwasher guard which is easy to install on an existing dishwasher, for protecting the control panel of the dishwasher against accidental operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a guard which can not be opened accidentally and is substantially child-proof, in that it requires the simultaneous use of both hands for such an action.